The use of caddy devices of various types for transporting articles is well-known. One of the problems associated with carrying a number of baby bottles, which is often necessary when traveling or taking the baby to a location other than their own home, is to prevent the bottles within the caddy device from shifting around in the carrier, making the carrier less wieldy and increasing the chances that the bottles will break or leak. Also, there is a need for a small, compact, efficient, light-weight container for storing a number of different sized bottles and being able to place them, all at one time, into a refrigerator or cooler. It is also important to be able to move the bottle carrier with the different sized bottles as a unit in a carrying bag.